Rise Against
by TheNewIdea
Summary: The only thing that The Lizard had to do was find Steve Rogers and break him out. Easier said than done in a place like Arkham Asylum, especially when battle lines are drawn and a gang war erupts between the Joker and Harley Quinn against everyone else. Identities are mistaken and revealed, questions are asked without answers and some even regain what they lost so long ago.
1. Chapter 1

Midnight

December 11th

In the Not Too Distant Future

An armored truck reached the heavily wooded and extremely dangerous island of Arkham by way of the ferry that went in between the island and the asylum. The armored truck was transporting new prisoners, the trees that surrounded the road leading to the asylum rustled in the winds, mocking the prisoners at their freedom.

One of the prisoners was not your average criminal. He was covered in scales from head to toe, he was bigger than most but not so big that he couldn't fit in the armored truck as evidenced in that he was in the armored truck. He was dressed in the traditional Arkham orange jumpsuit; it was made of stretch material and was ripped in some places. His muscles on his chest were partially showing, a large scratch could be seen across the side where his heart was, it was bleeding. The prisoner also had a tail, six feet in length. The tail was in a shackle that was connected via a thick chain to a large neck brace that constrained his head rotation to where he was only able to look directly in front of him.

"Are you sure about this?" the prisoner asked to the person that he knew was to his right

"It's the only way Curt" the person, Peter Parker, disguised as a police officer, replied," Do you remember the plan?"

The Lizard, otherwise known as Curt, nodded reluctantly; personally he thought that the plan was completely insane.

"Yes" Lizard continued, "That doesn't mean that I agree to it. This is wrong, this is all wrong."

"Everything's wrong these days" Peter whispered to himself.

The armored truck stopped. The door opened.

A blinding search light came on the prisoners as they exited; they were standing in a large row with an electric fence on either side of the walk up to the prison. At the top of these fences were several layers of barbed wire. Peter stayed in the back of the armored truck.

"Good luck Curt" he said as he closed the doors, "Stick to the plan and you'll be fine."

Lizard heard the truck doors closed and nodded, the guards who were leading them then ushered them forward, Lizard took his first steps into Hell and never looked back.

Stepping into the Arkham Processing Center, Lizard could smell the death that was in the air, it made his blood boil and bar his teeth in preparation should anything happen. Commissioner Gordon was in the security office with the chief of security, Aaron Cash. Also in the room was Batman, who was merely "observing" the on goings of the prisons features.

"Sir" Cash said as he looked out the window of the security office, "The new inmates have arrived."

"Very good" Gordon replied, "See to that they're made comfortable Mr. Cash."

Batman glanced over at the inmates; at first he saw nothing of particular interest. Then he gave the line a second look.

"Gordon" Batman began, "Either I'm crazy or Killer Croc gotten a lot shorter...and scrawnier."

Gordon nodded, for he too noticed Lizard, "Let's keep an eye on him, he could be up to something."

Batman was already two steps ahead of him; he walked out of the room and made his way towards the line.

One of the guards adjusted Lizard's neck brace to allow minimum mobility in order for him to move his head. Lizard turned to face Batman, for he could smell him when he was inside the security office.

From what he remembered on what Peter told him, Batman was not someone to mess with, so terrifying that if you were caught in a dark alley with him you wanted to die just so you could not potentially face him again or live the rest of your life having night terrors. Lizard also knew of Batman's secret identity, courtesy of a few connections, notably Alfred Pennyworth, who he had confided in before he got himself arrested and taken to Arkham. All of this was part of the plan.

"Alright Croc" Batman said menacingly, "What's going on, why the disguise?"

Lizard ignored him

"Answer me" Batman continued, "How did you escape?"

Lizard said nothing

Batman leaned in and looked Lizard over, "What in God's name happened to you?"

Lizard looked down and sighed heavily. Peter told him that this would happen, so did Alfred and virtually everyone who was in on the operation. Lizard had no wish to be mistaken for Croc, but it was an unavoidable event.

"My name is Curt Connors" Lizard replied softly, "Doctor Curt Connors."

Batman huffed in disbelief, Gordon walked up with a clipboard in his hand.

"Prisoner 2-91B" Gordon exclaimed stared at Lizard and then at his clipboard, "Multiple personality disorder with murderous tendencies. Extremely dangerous..."

Lizard rolled his eyes, but he knew that Peter had to do what he to do in order for the plan to work. He was ushered to maximum security.

"You will be tested daily" one of the guards said, "Psychiatric treatments, experimental drug tests that kind of thing. You will submit to them or face proper punishment. Is that understood?"

Lizard remained silent

"I asked you a question prisoner!" the guard screamed

Lizard growled in response, "Yes" he answered, "I understand perfectly. Now will you please leave me alone?"

The guard raised his rifle with full intention on hitting Lizard as hard as he could, but he was stopped by Batman putting an arm on his shoulder.

"How did you-?" the guard started to say, but immediately stopped himself for he realized who he was talking to.

Batman ignored the guard and turned towards Lizard.

"I know what you're doing Croc. You're playing dumb. Well it isn't going to work. If I find out that you were the one behind Blackgate I swear I will not hesitate to see you put down."

Lizard nodded in understanding and kept his silence. He stepped on an elevator and headed down to maximum security.

The elevator opened up to a long corridor that looked like something out of the Death Star, with its octagon shape all the way down, its white walls with impervious doors and the rectangular windows that appeared every few feet or so that looked into the cells. Lizard kept his gaze looked on the guard that was in front of him; for he knew that by looking in the windows he would draw unnecessary attention to himself and thus potentially compromise the operation.

Lizard was stopped in front of his cell at the far end of the hallway. The guard in front of him opened the door and motioned for Lizard to walk inside, no sooner did he pass the threshold of the door did it close, it's slam ringing in his ears and sending a shiver up his spine. Lizard fought the urge to cry, for crying would be a sense of weakness and if there was one thing that Lizard couldn't afford to be, it was weak.

Lizard's cell was big enough for another inmate to fit in with him; he assumed that he got all of this space because of his size and what he was.

"This is life" Lizard said to himself, "Now where are you Steve? How did you get here?"

A maniacal laugh could be heard; it appeared to be coming from the walls.

"Looking for the Boy Scout, Croc?" the voice said, "Well good luck."

Lizard was getting extremely annoyed by the fact that he was getting called Croc, he had seen pictures of the guy and honestly he looked nothing like him, it was amazing that everyone was confusing him; they were completely different in every possible way.

"What have you done with Steve?" Lizard asked, not believing that he was talking to the walls

"Oh you know" the voice answered, "Just made him comfortable."

Lizard huffed and very casually broke the chain that secured his tail, when this was done he picked the lock of the neck brace and then the handcuffs that were around his wrists and ankles.

"A neat little trick, if I do say so myself" the voice continued, "Mind teaching that to me?"

Lizard laughed in disbelief, "You're mad!"

The voice laughed again, this time it was more maniacal

"I know!" it replied, "I'm mad as the Mad Hatter, as cunning as the Riddler, and devious as...well me."

Lizard walked to the middle of the cell, he looked up and saw an intercom in the ceiling, the source of the voice.

"Oh very good" the voice exclaimed with excitement, "very good indeed. Even better than the Detective I'd say."

The Joker appeared in the corner of the room. Lizard clenched his fists in preparation, "Are you sure that you want to do that?" the Joker asked threateningly, "You may be big, but you know what they say. The bigger they are, the harder they fall."

Lizard barred his teeth and snapped the air violently to deter Joker, "What do you want Jack?"

The Joker stopped, surprised at hearing the name, his eyes dilated a bit, he began shaking as if he were suffering a seizure.

"What did you call me?" Joker screamed, "My name is Joker, the Clown Prince of Crime."

Lizard shook his head, "Your name is Jack" he said sternly, "And my name is Curtis Connors. I am not Croc, I never have been Croc nor do I want to be. He's a monster."

"And you're not?" Joker said sarcastically, "What are you then if not a beast? With that tail and scales..."

Lizard growled threateningly, "Enough!" he screamed, "I am a man! My blood may be cold and my skin hard but inside I am human."

Joker laughed, partially out of pity and partially because he found the whole thing ridiculous.

"If you really think that you're as crazy as I am" Joker laughed, "And in the right place to."

Lizard ignored him as if he said nothing at all and repeated his question from earlier, "Where is Steve Rogers?"

Joker decided to play along; for he knew that at the moment Lizard could do nothing given that he where he was.

"He's down on the lower levels. You can't get there though, not while you're in here."

Lizard looked suspiciously at Joker, for he had a feeling as to where this was going, Joker was going to offer an elaborate break out scheme.

"You're planning something aren't you?" Lizard said, voicing his suspicions, "A break out perhaps?"

Joker laughed, insulted at the gestured, "Break out? No, nothing so rash...not yet anyway. No I plan to stick around, build my army, and gather resources, that sort of thing."

"Army" Lizard continued, "What army? What are you planning?"

Joker said nothing, for he knew that he had said too much.

"Never you mind" he shouted, "Just forget I said anything."

Lizard huffed and sat down on his cot. Joker moved over to his side of the room and sat on his cot, saying nothing.

Lizard woke up to the sound of screaming; he jolted from his cot and looked out the window. Down the hallway he could see one the prison guards, it was then that Lizard realized that he wasn't screaming, but laughing. It looked extremely painful; a green mist filled the corridor.

"Jack" Lizard whispered, "Something's happening outside. I don't know what it is yet but-"

Lizard looked towards Joker's cot and found it empty. He then heard the intercom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Arkham Asylum" a voice, obviously Joker's, exclaimed," Tonight is our liberation. Tonight is-"

Joker was cut off; the sound of broken glass replaced him, followed by a scuffle. Then nothing but silence, it was dead, a pin drop could be heard somewhere down the hallway. The voice of Steve Rogers came on the intercom.

"This is Captain America. I don't know who you are Prisoner 2-91B but if you're listening to this I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you're in here. But there was little choice, it was either me or you and right now, the world needs me. Never forget that it is because of you that I live another day. One day perhaps, I can return the favor."

Lizard said nothing, for there was nothing left to say. Besides it wasn't like Rogers could hear him anyway.

"Stop" A guard's voice sounded, for Cap still had a hand on the intercom, "Put your hands in the air!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that gentlemen" Cap replied, he then let out a gut wrenching scream, as if he were going about to go on a rampage, but he did not move from the intercom.

Gunshots could be heard, then the death scream of the guard. Footsteps could be heard, a door bursting open. Batman stepped into the room. Commissioner Gordon could be heard giving instructions to Cash and another guard.

"Captain America" Batman began, "You are under arrest for murder and attempted escape of Arkham Asylum."

Cap laughed "Isn't that statement a little redundant Batman?" he joked, "I mean I'm already here after all."

"That's enough of that Rogers" Commissioner Gordon exclaimed, "I guess Solitary Confinement wasn't enough for you."

"Apparently not" Cap answered, "So now what Gordon, you going to shoot me?"

Gordon sighed deeply, "No. You're sick Rogers, plus...you took down the Joker. Take him to the Infirmary."

Gordon moved closer to the intercom and noticed that it was on

"Jesus Christ" Gordon yelled annoyingly, "Somebody unplug this damn intercom!"

The silence returned.

Everything was going wrong, none of this was supposed to happen. It was supposed to be a simple break out job, find Steve Rogers and escape. Unfortunately that was as far as the plan got in terms of details. The Lizard was only aware of two things: he was in Arkham and whoever it was on the intercom was not Steve Rogers.


	2. Chapter 2

6:00 am

The Next Morning

Lizard woke up from a restless night of sleep. He looked around his cell and noticed that there were several cockroaches on the ground, Lizard ignored them, for he was used to living in sewer like conditions anyway.

"Get ready scaly" Joker replied, who was standing up and facing the door, "You're about to take your first steps into Tartarus. How do you feel?"

Lizard stood up and fixed his jumpsuit to the best of his ability, finding a safety pin underneath his pillow.

"Peachy" Lizard answered sarcastically, "Now mind telling me where Steve Rogers is?"

Joker laughed "Didn't you hear?" he began, "He's been taken down to the Infirmary. I hope it isn't serious."

"Oh and why is that?" Lizard asked curiosity getting the better of him.

Joker laughed again, he didn't want to, but he found himself laughing just the same. "I like you Doc. Really I do, I have a feeling that you and I are going to best friends."

Lizard seriously doubted that possibility.

The cell doors opened, the prisoners stepped out of their cells and onto a white line. The guards at the head, middle and back of the hallway blew their respective whistles that were around their necks forcing them to march into the cafeteria like a military company.

Breakfast that morning was an egg, a piece of ham and a single drop of orange juice. Lizard knew that the only reason that they got breakfast at all was because Gotham required that all prisons, even the asylum, were to give three meals a day.

Lizard looked around to find no seats available. The Joker calmly walked over to a full table with one available seat, sat down and began to eat.

"There's some space over there" a voice said from behind.

Lizard turned around and faced Bane, Vemon, who came in a different armored truck shortly after Lizard arrived and the Penguin.

"I'm sorry?" Lizard asked, confused as to who was speaking, for he did not recognize the voice.

"I said there's some space over there" Bane repeated, "Come on."

Lizard followed Bane to an empty table in the far corner of the room. Upon sitting down, Lizard noticed that Bane had several tattoos on his chest and one on his face barely visible underneath his mask. Bane breathed heavily as if he were having an asthma attack. Lizard instantly became worried, but a lift of Bane's hand reassured him that it was normal.

"It's just...a consequence...for my actions" Bane explained, "We made a choice, now we must own up to it."

Venom turned towards Lizard and smiled, well as best as the symbiote could manage in terms of smiling that is.

"Been a while hasn't it Curt?" Venom began, "Three years since Sinister Six. What have you been doing since then?"

Lizard shook his head; thinking about it now was pointless. Three years ago, Lizard promised himself and Venom that he would go straight, become a new man. Venom, the symbiote, not the host inside, also promised a change. Venom was inside Arkham for trumped up charges, what exactly those charges were he did not know, the only thing that he knew was that he was innocent.

Lizard said nothing, Venom changed the subject.

"What are you in for?" Venom asked, "Did you rip someone's spine out?"

"Leave him alone Edward" Penguin replied, "Let him eat. It's the only food he's going to get today."

Lizard raised his eyebrows curiously at this, for he was certain that lunch and dinner were in order somewhere. Bane, seeing Lizard's confusion, gave a quick explanation.

"The first week, the guards only feed you in the mornings. To try and break your spirit early."

Lizard and Venom looked at each other and then back at Bane. It seemed inhumane, torturous even. Venom then selfishly, and rightfully so, guarded his food.

The Joker came back around towards Lizard with Harley Quinn, who was dressed in an Arkham lab coat and wearing glasses. She appeared normal, as if she were free of the Joker's influence and back to being a doctor at the facility. On the other side of her was Batman, who was carefully observing every move that she made.

"Medicine time" Harley said as Batman pulled out a tray of pills and disturbed it to the table, giving a side glare to Lizard and Venom.

"Prisoners 8-45F and 8-46F stand up" Harley instructed

Bane and the Penguin stood up and turned towards Harley.

"Follow me please" Harley continued, they remained motionless, refusing to take orders from Quinn, for they knew the truth of the matter.

Batman cracked his knuckles in preparation and rolled his neck. "I suggest you do as she says gentlemen" he warned, "Before you end up in the Infirmary."

Bane and Penguin made their way forward, as Bane passed Batman he scowled in disgust

"You call yourself Gotham's protector!" Bane shouted, "Look at yourself. You dare submit to-to that?"

Bane pointed at Harley and then turned back towards Batman only to be met with a three fists, first from Joker, then from Batman and finally from Harley. Bane, his nose bloody and jaw misaligned, followed Penguin and Harley reluctantly out of the cafeteria to the back room.

"You boys behave yourselves" Batman warned as he walked away, "I'm always watching. Always..."

Lizard snapped his jaws threateningly at Batman, for a moment he wanted nothing more than to rip off his limbs, but he restrained himself, his voice of reason coming back and overtaking his animal instincts.

Joker sat down at the table. Venom leaned in towards Lizard and whispered

"What's he doing here?" Vemon asked, "Shouldn't he be with the higher ups or surrounded by his gang?"

Lizard sighed, "He's my cellmate. I swear if I have to hear another bad joke or a laugh I'm hanging myself with my own tail."

Lizard was speaking figuratively, for he still had a mission to complete and thus could not commit suicide in the inevitable event of Joker laughing or making a bad joke. Venom however, did not know this.

"It'd a real shame to see you gone Curt" Vemon replied, "You're the only one who understands, who really gets it."

Joker heard this and laughed, at this Venom became fearful and in response, held Lizard's tail to prevent him from using it. Lizard brushed him off and gave him a look at the same time.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lizard exclaimed, "Are you trying to make me look like a fruitcake Edward?"

"It's Eddie" Venom corrected, "And no I'm not. I'm just really bad at figurative language."

Joker banged his hand on the table; still laughing, Lizard and Venom looked on, both of them confused for it wasn't necessarily that funny.

"Now that is funny" Joker screamed, "About time we had some lovebirds in this little nest of ours, this crazy, crazy nest."

Venom was about to retort when Lizard stopped him, for he was focused on Steve Rogers, where to find him and how to get him out and if that meant playing the Prison Gay card, Lizard would play the Prison Gay card.

"What do you want Joker?" Lizard asked annoyingly, "Can't you see that we're busy?"

Joker stopped himself for a moment; he looked intently at Venom and Lizard and wondered how their relationship worked. Joker suspected that Lizard's tail was somehow heavily involved.

"Alright here's the deal" Joker began, lowering his voice to a soft whisper, "I happen to know that The Batman's got himself a nice hideout on the Island. Get me there and we'll take about the Boy Scout."

Venom shook his head, "Let's get a few things straight. One, I'm not gay. Two, even if I was I wouldn't be gay with-whatever Curt is. Three, you're an insane lunatic-"

Joker laughed again and bowed, "Thank you Eddie" Joker exclaimed, "But you should know that flattery won't get you anywhere. Not in here."

Batman reappeared; he was standing with a clipboard.

"Prisoner 2-91B" he began, "Come with me."

Lizard stood up, Venom looked after him. He wasn't comfortable being left alone for he had serve separation anxiety that much on Arkham records was true. As a cruel joke Gordon had placed him in solitary confinement for life. It was slowly driving him off the deep end.

Lizard was sitting in an interrogation room; his hands were handcuffed to the steel table in front of him. His ankles and tail were shackled securely to the floor. He wasn't going anywhere. Harley Quinn entered the room with a clipboard, a pen and a machete. He could hear a faint beeping sound; he looked around to find the source only to find that it was coming from Harley, around her wrist was an ankle brace that beeped every few seconds. It appeared to be some kind of tracking device; Lizard looked at it closer and noticed that it had Batman's symbol on the side.

"Shall we begin?" Harley asked rhetorically, "Of course we will, you don't have a say in anything Croc! Not anymore!"

Lizard was about to correct Harley until she said "not anymore" which made Lizard question as to Killer Croc's status in the community.

"Now tell me about your childhood?" Harley continued.

Lizard said nothing, refusing to answer for Croc

Harley began to grow impatient, her fingernails tapped the table and her head tilted side to side, the bells on her jester hall jingled with every sway.

"Tell me about your childhood!" Harley screamed

"I refuse to answer for Croc" Lizard screamed back, "My name is Curt Connors. I come from New York City. I fought in the war, I lost my arm. I developed a serum from lizards, using their regenerative properties in an attempt to grow it back. But there were...side effects. I became this. Eventually the human side of me died, now only the beast remains."

Harley wrote down what she wanted to write, which the name.

"So you're Curt Connors huh?" Harley asked curiously

Lizard let out a victory laugh, "That's what I've been telling everyone! I am not Killer Croc. I am Curt Connors."

Harley huffed, "Well you certainly don't look like Curt Connors" she said, "You look more like a lizard..."

Lizard cut her off, "Did you listen to anything that I just said? I just told you that I injected myself with a serum that made me this way!"

Harley blew him off, "I only hear what I want to hear Curt, and your story isn't among them."

Lizard rolled his eyes annoyingly," Then what was the point of handcuffing me to the chair and the floor if you aren't going to do a psychoanalysis which starts with background information? You know nothing about me. Are you sure you're a doctor?"

"According to Mr. J I am" Harley replied, "And that loudmouth Commissioner"

Lizard leaned in curiously, hoping that he could get some information on the political situation at Arkham.

"Why would the Commissioner make you a doctor?" Lizard asked, "You were a former prisoner were you not? If my memory serves me correctly then you should be in a cell the same with the rest of us."

Harley folded her legs casually, "I don't have to answer that" she replied, "You need to mind your own business."

"It is my business" Lizard said sternly, "As a prisoner of this institution I reserve the right to a lawyer and to know the credentials of the people taking care of me. And what about your psychoanalysis? Let's look into the mind of Harley Quinn shall we?"

Harley's eyes grew wide at this, Lizard laughed and pulled directly from memory what he got from Alfred, Nightwing and Oracle.

"You were a doctor once yes" Lizard began, "Dedicated to helping the sick and weak of Gotham. A noble cause and errand, but ultimately a futile one, you knew this and yet still you applied to the Asylum nonetheless."

Harley put her feet on the chair, holding her knees together. Lizard was getting to her.

"One of your patients got to you didn't he?" Lizard continued, "It was Jack. But you probably know him as the Joker. You were too stupid to see that he was using you Harley, using you to get out of this prison. Like Batman is using you to try and give me to confess to things that I didn't commit, like the Commissioner and every goddamn person that you've ever come in contact with at this facility who isn't a prisoner! Face it Harley. You're living in a world where you are the plaything, the rag doll that everyone throws around for their own amusement."

Harley was tearing up, Batman walked in the room.

"Well look who it is?" Lizard said mockingly, "What do you want this time Mr. Wayne? Are you done hiding behind that mask of yours?"

Harley looked up at Lizard, extremely confused, "Wait...did you just call him Mr. Wayne?"

Lizard looked on in disbelief, "I don't believe this! You don't know? Batman is Bru-"

Before Lizard could finish Batman tackled him to the ground, causing the chains that were holding Lizard down to break and for him to scream in pain as a result. Batman punched Lizard in the face as hard as he could, knocking him out cold, he then turned to Harley.

"Don't think for a minute that I trust you Quinn" Batman said as he left the room, "Because I don't. Now clean him up and put him back in his cell. He's had enough; in fact I think you've had it worse than he did."

Harley nodded and begrudgingly dragged Lizard to his cell just as Batman walked out. Venom was lurking in the shadows.

"And where do you think you're going?" Vemon asked seductively trying to get Harley to lower her guard.

"I'm taking this prisoner back to his cell. Which is where you should be by the way" Harley answered, "Now if you don't mind I think I'll just-"

"You won't be going anywhere" Vemon said as he raised his hand. "I talked with your boyfriend. We had a long mull and well let's just say that he won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

Harley gasped in fear, "Oh my God, what did you do to him? I swear if you hurt him I'll-"

"You'll what?" Vemon mocked, "Kill me? I'm a symbiotic entity there's nothing that you can do that can hurt me physically."

Lizard opened one of his eyes; he looked towards Vemon who gave a quick flick of the head as a signal. Lizard carefully wrapped his tail around Harley's legs. Harley didn't notice, she was too busy focusing on the possibility of getting sexually violated by a symbiote. Lizard then made his move, the only thing that he did was stand up, Harley came crashing down to the ground, as soon as she fell Venom incapacitated her by feeding on her life force, just enough to send her in a comatose state.

"Is that what you did to Joker?" Lizard asked curiously

Vemon nodded, "No one messes with me and gets away with it."

Lizard raised his eyebrows in confusion, "But I thought you were emotionally unstable?"

Venom nodded again, "Everyone has a story as to why they're here. Mine just so happens to be true. But no one messes with my friends and gets away with it. We're the Sinister Six, we stick together."

Lizard smiled and thought about telling him about his mission, but decided against it for he noticed that there were cameras at almost every corner of the hallway. Lizard, in response to this, hurried back to his cell before the guards showed up, Vemon did the same leaving the guards to find a dazed and confused Harley Quinn wondering who she was or how she even got in Arkham to begin with.


End file.
